A Collection of Words
by Chibi Legolas
Summary: A place for my Lord of the Rings-inspired poetry and song lyrics. ^_^ More now up! Please read... It'd make me veddy happy!
1. Elven Evenings

Chibi Legolas: I hope you like poetry! :D  
  
---------------__________________-----------------_______________---------------  
  
As fireflies weave through silver leaves  
And moonbeams fall like jeweled tears  
High above the forest floor,  
The elves of Lorien sleep.  
The breeze is whispers through the night,  
Dancing 'round enchanted trees  
Forest scents are gently carried  
Along the placid river Nimrodel,  
And stars have come to brightly hang  
In violet skies that carress the earth;  
But darkness falls upon the wood  
Where songs are ever heard  
  
----------- ------------ -----------  
  
Hush! Sleep soundly, child  
For the stars have come to shine  
Tonight  
The stars are shining bright  
  
And when you're lost, my child  
Stand strong, take no fright  
Child   
I shall be thy light  
I shall be thy guiding light  
  
---------- ----------- ----------  
  
My forest, fair  
It knows not winter,  
Nor summer or fall  
But is forever as spring,  
Perpetually blooming  
In wond'rous splendor  
  
----------- ------------ -----------  
  
Come thee  
Rest by my friendly fire  
The sky is a dome of diamonds  
That marks the infinite edges  
Of our world  
Sit long, if you may  
And hear my stories.  
Don't blame me if I have no cares  
Don't blame me if my woes are few  
Tomorrow's just another grain  
In Time's endless supply of salt  
And I'm in no hurry yet  
To fade away  
  
______________---------------------------_______________-------------------------_____________  
  
Chibi Legolas: ^_^ 


	2. Mystical Places and Men of Honor

To a stout heart's calling,  
My sword! My honor!  
In battle may thee  
Be swift and strong,  
Courage be thy companion  
'Til the day is done  
'Til the glory won  
Great and noble  
Be your cause  
  
---------------------  
  
To Rivendell,  
And do you know  
What wonders await you there?  
The place that is  
A piece of sky  
When winter falls  
To cloak the gray towers  
In white...  
Where summer calls  
With beams of gold  
To dance among the flowers  
In the fields  
Where tales are told  
And songs are sung  
Elven whispers in the wind...  
The place where live  
The forever young,  
City of  
Cascading waters: a jewel  
Set into the mountains  
That tower above.  
Oh Rivendell  
A star of earth!  
  
-------------------------  
  
(For Aragorn)  
  
A sword firm in hand  
May save a kingdom  
But what good  
To a troubled heart?  
Can a dagger silence  
The pain so deep,  
Can spilt blood  
Appease the nagging sorrow?  
A good warrior's mind  
Must be strong indeed:  
It is the stuff  
Of kings.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Galadriel's Ring  
  
Time hath come to betray me  
Oh what beautiful gift  
That could delay the ages;  
It seemed but only a little  
While since I received thee:  
This ring that graces hand and life  
Such a sweet, wholesome, heavy burden  
To bear, yet I did not mind.  
There were far greater things to reap:  
It freed my people from certain strife.  
Did I know what did await,  
Perhaps things might have changed...  
But the present now has fallen;  
What hope there might have been  
Has come in vain, too late  
  
---------------------  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel  
  
Thy star doth shine,  
Thy name divine,  
Lord and Lady of the wood  
Over the fair,  
You rule  
And over the kind and good  
  
To your call,  
The Galadhrim answer  
Heart of the elven world  
Your songs are heard  
Of honor, of magic  
In glory are banners unfurled  
  
Thy counsel holds true  
Thy valued sight  
Lord and Lady of the wood  
You sail to the West  
With your people,  
Ever the kind and good  
  
--------------_______________---------------______________--------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: You should have seen me! I was just sprouting poetry this night! *grin* Haldir... 


	3. Travelers' Roads

Do You Go (A Traveler's Song)  
Do you go and  
Do you carry  
Your great songs  
And your tales  
O'er hills and  
O'er valleys  
Where wind doth blow  
And sun doth shine  
Do you go? Do you go?  
Beyond mountains,  
Over great seas  
Sailed by strangers  
From all lands  
Beyond meadows neverending  
The desert's burning fire,  
Flowing streams  
Laced with gold  
Where your soul  
Will never tell  
Do you go? Do you go?  
Count the tears  
Of fallen angels  
As they yearn  
For the sky  
Do you go and  
Do you carry  
Your great songs  
And your tales  
O'er hills and o'er valleys  
To your home  
Among the trees....  
Do you go?  
  
----------------- ---------------- -----------------  
  
Do not listen to the swell and fall  
Of the gentle sea as it sings  
Last remnant of Iluvatar's song calls  
Hear it in the cry of the gulls  
And you'll be gone; like them, taken wing.  
The boats await on the shores  
Grey as the towering clouds before rain  
There, the Flowering Foam moors  
She creaks and bows with ageless mast  
Whispering, 'The old ones cannot ramain.'  
Farewell to the mountains of ancient tale,  
And to lake, the sky, beloved forest  
No more, Beleriand, all gone to sail...  
People of light, harken to sea and lo!  
Final welcome haven in the True-West.  
  
----------------- ----------------- ----------------  
  
Come my child,  
I'll sing thee to sleep  
Come my child,  
I'll sing thee to sleep  
You don't know  
How far from home you rest  
Let your eyes close  
And drift into a dream...  
Softly now, away  
  
----------------- ----------------- -----------------  
  
Come, walk with me  
I'll take your hand  
For 'tis cold and I know  
You'll want company  
We'll go and become  
The way we see  
For now is the time for glory.  
Say your prayers by day  
And walk with me  
Sleep by night  
And dream peacefully  
For the sky is bright.  
Middle earth, open wide  
Your arms for us  
When the time is right  
We shall fade  
And lay ourselves  
In your deep embrace  
Until the time  
That we shall rise  
Tell us now,  
When will your endless days  
Cease the age of man  
And when the times comes  
That Elves return,  
That's the dawn  
When we shall rise again  
  
----------------- ------------------ ------------------  
  
Barren hills, ablack with sorrow  
Will moan into the wind  
And the weeping clouds  
Will hide away the sun  
The muirs will no longer soundly sleep  
When the last of the faeries have gone.  
And evermore, the crying birds  
Will lament the yellow flowers frayed...  
The vibrant magic lost,  
The castle's ghost just fades away  
No more the pipes whine loved songs  
The marching men of lore  
Have their colored banners lain aside;  
The legends are told no more.  
And old, crippled, blind Father Time  
His cracking voice carries on  
The last forlorn song to the skies  
The echoes travel faintly through the mountains  
And are lost  
As the last lovely ballad slowly dies  
  
------------------ ------------------ -----------------  
  
My Song  
Why are you crying, my child  
Face to the sun?  
Tell me your story,  
Weep for the eve man has lost  
Tears falling like  
Petals in the wind  
Why are you smiling, my child  
Face to the sun?  
Remember your beginnings,  
Weep for the day man has lost.  
Where ever you may be going,  
Try not to forget me.  
I will be crying,  
My face to the sun  
No one to hear my stories  
I will be weeping,  
My tears falling  
Like the rains of the storm  
I've mountains to climb...  
  
------------------___________--------------------___________----------------  
---  
  
Chibi Leggy: *sigh* Sad ones, no? A lot of them are quite old, too, but  
seemed to fit well with Lord of the Rings, so I altered them slightly. ^_^  
I hope you like....  
Until next time! *blows some kisses* 


End file.
